1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general boa portable gas range and, more particularly, to a portable gas range provided with a folding tripod achieving the compactness and facilitating carrying of the gas range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Korean Utility Model Application No. 92-19080 applied by this applicant discloses a portable gas range provided with a folding tripod. In this gas range, a supporter receiving cover is provided at a side of a burner section such that it protrudes from the range housing. The supporter of this gas range is received in the above receiving cover and appears from and disappears in the receiving cover. This supporter is placed on the center of the burner section when its appears out of the supporter receiving cover. A stationary tripod member is fixed at the front of the supporter while a pair of moving tripod members are mounted on opposed sides of the supporter such that they are rotatable in the directions toward the stationary tripod member. At the back of the supporter, a tripod folding lever extends in order to penetrate the supporter receiving cover and is provided with a push handle at its free end. A guide groove is formed at a position under the tripod folding lever and guides the movement of the tripod folding lever.
However, the supporter of the gas range is operated on the burner section of the gas range and, as a result, it is very difficult to precisely locate the supporter on the center of the burner section when the supporter appears out of the supporter receiving cover. Hence, the supporter may cause nonuniform and bad combustion of the burner. In addition, since the tripod members necessarily come into frictional contact with the front end of the receiving cover whenever they disappear in the range housing, they are easily abraded and apt to be troubled. Another problem of the above gas range is resided in that its folding tripod requires additional manual operation for completely spreading out this tripod after levering for projecting the tripod out of the range housing. Furthermore, the above gas range may supply the gas of a gas container for its burner even when the folding tripod members are not projected out of the range housing and, as a result, the burner may be ignited even when the folding tripod members are not completely spread out. Hence, the above gas range has a problem in that it does not insure a desired safety in use.